Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locks, and more particularly to pad locks and accessories useful in association therewith.
2. Discussion of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,223 (the ""223 patent) reveals a Pad lock lighting device. The ""223 patent mentions that although many variations of switching means are possible, a simple push button switch may be used on the lock that is pressed to illuminate a dial of a combination pad lock. The ""223 patent discusses the need for providing artificial light to enable a user to operate the lock when the light in the surrounding area is inadequate, such as during dark hours. The dial or thumb rollers need to be illuminated, either by natural or artificial light.
The ""223 patent also envisions incorporating circuitry into the lock case itself, and with light source and switching means which extend from the case. Present lock manufacturers may simply incorporate the circuitry and power sources into dead space provided by existing lock designs and provide orifices though which a light emitting member (bulb, LED, etc.) and some actuation means may extend. In the case of a front position dial, a tiny light bulb would extend from a single orifice just above the dial reference marker found on most locks. On locks having a series of rotary dials on the bottom of its base, a protruding, elongate lighting panel or ridge would be involved.
What the ""223 patent overlooks, however, is that adding the simple push button or other such switching means changes the way in which a user generally operates the combination pad lock, since the user must grope for the push button or other switching means first to actuate before operating the lock. Such adds to the time the user spends to open the combination pad lock. It would be desirable to provide an illuminated padlock that illuminates in response to the user either pushing the combination dial inward of the casing and/or pulling the casing relative to the shackle.
One aspect of the invention resides in a combination dial pad lock that has an electrical circuit for powering a light source. The light source is arranged to shine light on the combination dial by a marker arrow that is on the casing adjacent the dial. The marker arrow signifies the location to which the dial is turned to align a particular number in the combination one at a time. At least a peripheral edge portion of the dial is made of a non-opaque material, such as a clear transparent or translucent plastic. The electrical circuit includes a switch, which is in a normally open state, the light source, power source such as a battery, and necessary electrical connections to complete the circuit when the switch is in its closed state. The switch includes a conductive strip in an inside face of the dial and two spaced apart switch terminals located on the inside of the casing of the pad lock and arranged facing the conductive strip.
In response to pressing the combination dial inwardly against a spring bias of the combination dial, a gap between the two spaced apart terminals is closed by the conductive strip, thereby closing the electrical circuit to enable illumination by the light source. When the combination dial is no longer being pressed inwardly, but permitted instead to return to its biased condition, the metal strip separates from the two spaced apart terminals and the electrical circuit becomes open. As a consequence, the light source is turned off.
Another aspect causes the light to illuminate in response to pulling the casing relative to the shackle.
A further aspect causes the light to illuminate in response to either pulling the casing relative to the shackle or pushing the dial inward relative to the casing.